Quidditch After Hours
by Magicgirl29
Summary: ONESHOT! Oliver heads to the Quidditch pitch after a match, just to do some flying alone. But one Slytherin stops him from entering the pitch! OW/MF


Like normal Oliver walked out of the locker room in the Gryffindor section of the Quidditch stadium. He was still in his uniform even though all the other team members had gone back up to the castle in their usual school uniform. Oliver never usually had lessons the same day as Quidditch so instead of going back to the castle he went to the pitch with his broom, to do some flying around the pitch without any other players flying around or having Slytherins hit him with bludgers like they always attempted to do.

He walked out and was barely out of the Gryffindor corridor inside of the stadium when a bludger came zooming past and hit him in the stomach, in shock he fell backwards and dropped his broom. His head smashed against the ground and he blinked to try and get his vision back.

"Oh damn it!" Came a familiar voice. With his vision still blurred he tried to get back his breath as the bludger had torn the air from his lungs. He felt a hand on his arm shake him, "Wood, Wood, Wood for Merlin's sake!" Snapped a voice. Oliver shook his head and his vision became clear.

"Flint?" He said trying to remember what had just happened. Then he remembered that Flint was the only one on the pitch and a bludger slammed into him, Flint hit him with a bludger! Without thinking Oliver made a foolish move as he lifted his hand and furiously slapped Marcus across the face.

"You slick git!" Screamed Marcus, he pulled Oliver to his feet by his Quidditch robes and pinned him up against the wall. "I was just seeing if you were alright!"

"Since when do you care?" Snapped Oliver, he tried to shake the taller and stronger Slytherin off. (Marcus was also still wearing his uniform) "I didn't think trolls cared about anyone but themselves!"

"I take it that bludger didn't do much damage then? You're still a cocky little Gryffindork!" He replied sharply, his foul breath pouring all over Oliver. He raised his fist and Oliver feared the worst, whenever he tried to get cocky with the Slytherin it would always end with a chase, jinx or a beating. He readied himself for the blow but was shocked and alarmed when he felt the back of Marcus's thumb brush off a small bit of ruby red blood from the corner of Oliver's lip. When Oliver saw that the blood had been whipped away from his lip he looked confused at Marcus, then before he could think he said.

"Thank you" Flint didn't smile he simply nodded with a blank, straight, emotionless face which was hard for Oliver to understand how the Slytherin was feeling. He was quite surprised when the tension of Flint's arms- which were solidly holding Oliver to the wall strongly enough so he was unable to move- loosened a little giving him enough time to pull out of Flint's grasp. Oliver leaned down- never pulling his gaze off of Marcus- and picked up his broom, he stood up straight in front of Marcus, who again wore a mask of indifference.

"I'm sorry" Marcus whispered as Oliver tried to walk away. Oliver was dumbstruck.

"What?" He said moving back to stand in front of the Slytherin chaser.

"I'm sor... I'm not saying it again Wood!" He snapped like he usually did and frowned at Oliver. The Gryffindor keeper watched Marcus pout like a small child who had been denied a lickerish wand. How cute... Whoa wait a minute! What in the name of Merlin was he thinking? How could he think a troll like Flint...? _Marcus Flint... _was cute? Suddenly when he tried to escape the awkward moment he felt a hard hand grab his robes, he was pulled back quickly and pinned up against the wall again.

He thought, _"I knew it! I wouldn't be able to get away if I tried!" _He squeezed his eyes tight, yet again fearing the worst and preparing himself for the blow, he was certain would come. He was alarmed when he felt two soft lips rest neatly upon his own. Normally he would have pulled away. His head was screaming for him to retreat but his heart and body would simply not allow it. This was pleasant, it was romantic, it was the best moment of his life!

He kissed back happily and for the moment became lost in Marcus's safe and warm hold. His eyes slowly slid shut once more and he allowed the kiss to deepen. He was, he had to admit, disappointed when Flint let go. Both boys' eyes fluttered open,

"Bloody hell Wood, yer not half bad" Marcus whispered. Oliver did again have to admit he was confused.

"I didn't think you liked me?" He said softly, it was true, the way Marcus had treated him was not love. No, no it was more like loathing!

"Why would you think that?" He whispered into Oliver's ear.

"Well, the jinx's, the names, the beatings... The bludgers" He said each one quickly but the last one slowly.

"That's just my weird way of liking someone" He whispered again and grabbed Oliver's hand in his own. With another- light- kiss he said "C'mon a game with no bludgers this time" Oliver smiled and laughed a little. They both picked up their brooms then headed to the pitch hand in hand.

_FIN!_

**A/N: I HAD to do it! Plot bunnies in my head. I have admired these two since I first saw them in their first Quidditch match! Reviews are loved!**


End file.
